docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frida Fairy Flies Again
.jpg|thumb|300px |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Bronty's Twisted Tail |next = A Tale of Two Dragons}}Frida Fairy Flies Again is the first segment of the thirtieth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on September 27, 2013. Summary When Frida the fairy flyer rips her wing, Doc uses a patch to mend the broken wing and assures her that she is still beautiful even with the patch. Recap One windy day at Emmie and Alma's backyard, Doc watches her friends play with a special toy fairy whose also a kite. Later on, Alma was playing with the kite until Emmie wanted a turn. While Emmie has the kite, the wind gets a hold of it and then the kite's wing gets rip on a tree branch. Doc decides to fix the toy fairy, so she takes it to the clinic. There she introduces herself to the toy fairy named Frida, who thinks that she's a real, living fairy. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kylee Anderson as Emmie *Caitlin Carmichael as Alma *Sutton Foster as Frida Songs *Wing Deep *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: Ya know, I know someone who's pretty good at fixing toys. :Emmie and Alma: You do? :Alma: Oh yeah! Doc, will you fix my kite? Please, please, please? :Frida: You can see me? But I'm a fairy! Only very special people can see fairies. We have magic invisibility powers. :Doc: But, you're a toy fairy. Your magic isn't real. :Frida: It isn't? Oh, fluttering figs, you're right. My magic isn't real. I forget sometimes. :Stuffy: Chilly, incoming fairy! :Chilly: Can't. Move. Too. Scared. (Stuffy pushes Chilly out of the way) :Stuffy: We're okay. :Chilly: Speak for yourself. :Frida: Ooh! If magic can't fix me. Nothing can! :Doc: Frida, you're a toy, remember? You can't do magic. :Frida: Oh, right. I forgot... Again. :Frida: Doc, will I ever fly again? And look fabulous while I do? :Doc: I can put a patch on your wing. Then you'll be able to fly again. :Frida: A patch? What's that? :Hallie: Nothing to worry about, fairycakes. It's just a piece of fabric that we'd paste on your wing so it covers the rip. :Doc: Frida, sometimes when you hurt yourself and get fixed up, you can be left with a patch or a scar. :Lambie: One time I got ripped, but Doc sewed me up. Now I have a teeny little scar. But I'm still cute. See? :Stuffy: This one time I ripped my tail and all my stuffing fell out. Was I sad? Sure, in a tough dragon kind of way. But Doc fixed me up, and now every time I look at my scar, I remember how awesomely tough I am. :Doc: I have a scar, too. See? :Hallie: Scars tell a story about you, fairycakes. About the life you've lived and the amazing things you've done! :Hallie: You'll be the most fabulous toy fairy I've ever met with your patch. Plus, you will be a unique as a unicorn riding a unicycle! :Frida: Unique? You mean like no one else will be like me? Anywhere? Ever? :Doc: You'll be one of a kind. :Lambie: Even more one-of-kind then you are now! Trivia *'Diagnosis': Ripped-Wing-ingitis *'Toys that debut in this episode': Frida *The episodes "The Right Stuff", "The Rip Heard Round the World" and "Chilly Gets Chilly" were referred to in this episode. All of which are from Season 1. *Lambie said that Doc sewed her up after she was ripped in "The Rip Heard Round the World", but actually Doc's mother was the one who sewed her up. Gallery * Frida Fairy Flies Again/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben and Anna Category:Episodes about Frida Fairy Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Anna Category:Stickers Category:Season 2